The Elite Few: Age of The Demon
by ThroughTheThirdEye
Summary: This is a new unofficial spin-off series to the Mortal Instruments series I am writing. The story is set in London and follows the "Elite". The story incorporates elements of magic, demons, shadowhunters and Greek/Roman gods and goddesses. Please give it a read I hope you enjoy. -TTTE


**The Elite Few: Rise of Cain**

 **Prologue – The Awakening**

The moon was full on a cold hallows eve, the stars where there brightest and the constellations aligned to suggest change but also great danger. A young astronomer gazed out of her telescope from the balcony of her down town Manhattan rooftop apartment,

"by the angel..Valentine, no this is something new. However a new threat means a new solution!"

with a new glimpse of hope in her eye she re-entered her apartment and sat in her reading room. The reading room was small but appeared much larger due to its powerful shade of purple, the windows are shrouded in majestic red curtains. She sat on her rich mahogany chair and, with candles lit, began to pray on her makeshift alter:

"Mother Venus, ruler of Libra, goddess of love. Watch over this land and ensure balance is kept for when darkness comes light must follow"

the small room began to fill with a blinding light, a silhouette of a tall, elegant female emerged:

"Hello Mary-Ellis"

she spoke in a voice as soft as silk, the tone was enough to bring peace and tranquillity to to even the most chaotic of environments.

Mary-Ellis got on her knees as a sign of respect:

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Mother Venus, is that you?"

she responded with a smile before offering her hand, as Mary-Ellis was about to accept the shadowhunter codex flew from the bookcase colliding with the goddess, the collision immediately angered Venus and she administered a agonising screech causing a drastic change in her tone of voice.

"WHO DARES ATTEMPT TO HARM VENUS!"

Mary-Ellis rose to her feet and began to draw a rune of sight, pointing her crucifix at the goddess she began to shout:

"By the angel I command you to reveal yourself!"

Venus began to shapeshift and her aura began to darken, her head began to spasm uncontrollably and her teeth went from perfect to jagged and sharp suddenly it spoke:

"I see your not as stupid as you look, you speak of the angel but I know of your deals with the dark ones"

Mary-Ellis took a step back but retained her brave face:

"Your lying, I've dealt with your kind before now I command you to leave this place!"

the demon began to laugh before stepping closer to Mary-Ellis, she quickly pulled out a vial of holy water from her robe and began to toss it at the demon, a loud sizzling sound was emitted upon connection.

"If the 'deal' you are talking about is the marriage between me and my husband who happened to be a member of the forsaken then you should think again before you start assuming that you've got one on me. My husband was the greatest man I ever knew and I know that even in the afterlife he will always come to defend me."

A tear of pride rolled down her cheek but the demon found her speech amusing, Mary-Ellis was confused at his expression

"You cannot truly believe that your husband Richard Redarrow could truly love a tainted mundane"

Mary-Ellis still had one glimmer of hope left

"You're lying, before when the book flew revealing your true identity that was him, that was my Richard! Protecting me."

The demon laughed once more

"You pathetic mortal. I am Richard! You thought I loved you? HA! I was using you, there has been a hidden agenda being constructed much longer than you have been alive. In order for the plan to initiate I had to develop a connection from hell to the mortal world and you were the vessel, I lached on to your ridiculous prayer to Venus."

Mary-Ellis was angered at the man she once loved

"Richard, if you think I will back down and let you wreck havoc upon this world then you clearly didn't know me at all, I will defend this realm until I take my last breath and in the afterlife"

"That can be arranged my darling"

responded Richard, he raised his hand and slashed his claws against Mary-Ellises chest instead of giving out a scream of pain she muttered a small scripture, the passage sent a message across the realms to those who could stop the dark agenda blood poured from her chest staining her carpet, once death was achieved Richard returned to the cold night sky to begin his rein of terror as it was time to initiate his master plan.

Meanwhile on mount Olympus the gods and goddesses where reviewing Mary-Ellises message

"Venus, she sought your help so you must be the one to investigate"

declared Poseidon, several of the attendees agreed

"I understand that but this evil is bigger than us all, he successfully mimicked a goddess. That hasn't been done in the history of the realms we need to band together and unite the realms if we are to defeat Richard and stop his plan"

the attendees began to talk amongst themselves outweighing the pros and cons of both arguments before Zeus rose and gave his verdict:

"I believe for now the best thing would be to take a back seat approach and simply monitor the events, however I hereby order Venus to take the first step in the investigation, I recommend sending your son Himeros to the mortal realm but the decision is yours, we will meet again in two weeks unless you find subsequent evidence that an emergency meeting needs to be held, good luck".

Venus entered her watchtower when she thought of a plan, she called her son into the mirror room

"Himeros I am about to do something that could land me in a lot of trouble as it is going against Zeus, I will be awakening the elite. I need you to travel to the mortal realm and ensure they use their powers for good, however I foresee a great temptation and betrayal so my son, it is vital you are careful and if you ever need me you only need to pray."

Venus began conducting the ritual awakening of the elite, she sent down the blessing to the English town of Oxford and a group of six relatively average students were chosen to be the next generation of the elite, they were: Alexis Harrington, Megan Felton, Rachel Kingsly, Peter Kingsly, Michael Roltar and Patrick Hamilton, the 6th generation of the elite they would either bring the salvation or destruction of the realms with Venus and Himeros as their guides their lives where about the plummet into an adventure greater than they could've ever imagined.

 **Chapter 1 – The ridiculous rebel**

"Megan!...MEGAN! Get up, you were due in college half an hour ago!"

shouted Amanda

"oh for fuck's sake"

muttered Megan under her breath, Megan's room was different that most girls her age. It was painted in an unorthodox shade of grey, posters of heavy metal bands covered the walls. Headphones and dirty clothes covered the floor making the carpet unnoticeable. Megan wasn't always like this, her parents divorce hit her hard the once sweet, polite A plus student was now a dark, rebellious teenager and the only evidence of her past self was the 'My little pony' bedspread.

"MEGAN! YOU'RE NOW FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATE!"

Megan hesitated to get out of bed feeling the effects of the night before, the old Megan would never have gotten drunk on a college night, in fact the old Megan barely touched alcohol and only drank a glass of red wine on special occasions such as weddings to appear "classy" and "sociable". Megan got out of bed and gave a loud yawn, her jet black hair was a mess and her purple streak almost covered her eyes, her black nails were in dire need of a repaint and what remained of her make-up made her resemble Marilyn Manson after a thunder storm.

She took the make-up off and briefly admired the blank canvas beneath, this was the only time today the old Megan would be given a chance to see sunlight. Megan got dressed into a 'guns and roses' t-shirt with black ripped jeans and a pair of leather lace-up 'dr martens' boots she ventured downstairs attempting to make little to no interaction with her mother

"no breakfast?"

asked Amanda, Megan's mother was taller than she was, she wore large framed glasses on top of her large emerald green eyes and had flowing brunette hair. She had been baking all morning as could be seen on her flour stained apron, Amanda owned the village bakery, it wasn't the most popular establishment in the area but she had inherited it from her late father and couldn't bare to part with what remained of his memory. Because of the bakeries under performance Amanda had to take on a second job.

"Well?"

asked Amanda, her daughter let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes

"fine take a croissant and eat it on the way, I'll drop you off on the way to the post office now come one before we're both late".

The car journey was a quiet one and the only thing breaking the silence was the in-car stereo, the song 'C'est La Vie' by Irish pop group 'B*Witched' was playing.

"You used to love this song remember? We used to dance and sing to it on the way to morris dancing".

Megan didn't respond

"Megan please talk to me, you've got so distant lately"

this angered Megan causing her to lash out at her mother

"Did it ever occur to you _mother_ that _you_ might be the one pushing me away? You have a habit of doing that don't you like you did with dad".

Amanda jolted the car to a halt, the tension was strong and the silence filled the room

"Yeah. I'm awful, thank you Megan...thank you for reminding me of the thing I rediscover every morning, I'm a single, lonely thirty-nine year old woman who fucked up her own life"

Megan could sense the upset her words have caused and attempted to fix the damage

"Mum...I'm sorry, I..I didn't mean-"

Amanda cut her off mid-sentence

"No but you did, and it's true let's not like. Funny thing is I wasn't even the one who had the affair? But karma decided that he gets happiness and I get grief and blame...funny how life treats you like shit ain't it Megan?".

Megan was speechless and didn't know where to look or what to say, Amanda turned to look at her daughter

"You'd better get out and walk, you're already ninety minutes late so just say you had a dentist appointment, if you don't feel like it take the day off, walk right past the college...either way I don't care because what's my opinion worth anyway?".

Meanwhile on Mount Olympus, Himeros was preparing for his mission. His room was majestic, made from the finest marble and encrusted with the richest gold. The décor was traditional Greek and his balcony looked out at Olympus and the surrounding realms.

"Okay, I think I have everything...oh mother I hope you know what you're doing!"

Himeros grabbed a satchel, book of prayer, book of spells and a bow and arrow. As he was about to exit his room he heard footsteps running towards him...it was Hermes. Hermes was Himeroses friend he was tanned, had chestnut hair and blue eyes. He was wearing his messenger robes but often left his duties to see his friend.

"Himeros!"

He shouted

"Hi Hermes, listen I can't hang out today because I'm busy with an um...a thing"

Hermes wasn't the brightest but he always knew when his friend was trying to hide something

"Really? 'a thing'? Come on Himeros do you really think I was born yesterday?"

Himeros knew he couldn't tell Hermes because he wasn't even sure how much trouble he and his mother were going to get into and the last thing he wanted was to drag his best friend down with them.

"Right if you must know I'm going away for a couple of days to meet someone and it's highly important you don't tell a soul"

Himeros made Hermes swear on the angel that his secret and whereabouts wouldn't accidentally fall into his rounds of messages. After the deal was agreed Himeros returned to his mother to begin his journey.

Megan got out of the car and began to slowly walk to school, she turned to give her mum a smile but she had already drove off. Megan arrived at the gates of 'Oxford Royal Sixth form College' she sighed before carrying on towards the park, she arrived at the park and was surprised at how empty it was she sat on the swings and pulled out a cigarette and gazed at it

"Atleast you'll never hate me".

Before Megan could light it she noticed the sky had gone grey and rain began to pour, the once deserted park now had a new visitor, a teenager wearing a greay hoodie that covered his face. His hands were non-existent and and in there place were what looked like smoke, it began to approach Megan she looked around the area seeking help but it was too late he was within grabbing distance.

He raised his smoky hand and darkness flew towards Megan, she could feel herself chocking, numerous things went through her mind: she thought of her school, her father and shockingly she thought of her mother, in particular how harsh she had been to her, how the last thing Megan ever said to her mother was how bad she was when in reality Megan knew her mother was perfect.

"NO!"

Screamed Megan, she kicked the demon boy and he went flying across the park her bones shattered turning into black dust. Megan was in shock but then suddenly a bright light surrounded her and she saw Venus, Megan couldn't bring herself to speak so she found herself running, eventually she got out of the park and returned to college. Meanwhile back at the park Venus was dealing with the remains of the demon boy

"Let this be a lesson to you Richard!"

she said

"In the darkest hour always remember that I will be here to ensure that balance is restored, you took the life of a good soul and so I took a life of an evil soul!"

Himeros had just witnessed his mothers first act of power and he was impressed but also unsure if what he was getting himself involved in and didn't realise just how hard it was going to be.

"Mother, I don't think I can do this"

said Himeros, Venus turned towards her son and smiled

"I thought you might have said that, and so I made arrangements, Hermes will join you on this task. You are both going to be guided ad protected by my blessing"

"But mother? Why are you getting Hermes involved in this?"

Venus smiled at how much her son cared for his friend

"Because Himeros, sometimes you need to be rebellious in order to achieve results, Hermes is known to be quite the rebel in Olympus and we need people like him to be on our side"

"But what about Zeus?"

asked Himeros

"Sometimes my son leaders, such as Zeus, make bad mistakes and what he doesn't know won't hurt him now you both must go we haven't much time. Richard has already attempted to attack one of the elite so it's vital we act fast."

She handed the pair a bracelet each and thus she sent them to the mortal realm.

When they arrived Hermes was holding a scroll from Venus, he was instructed not to open it until they safely arrived inside it read:

 _My dear Himeros,_

 _If you are reading this scroll then you made it_

 _to London! I don't have much time but as I have_

 _told you before: if you ever require your mothers_

 _assistance during your quest all you have to do is pray to me._

 _God speed my son_

 _-Mother_


End file.
